En quête de commérages sous les magnolias
by Ploum31
Summary: Après le 1er DA. Mulan vient de passer un moment avec Shang et Mushu vient la voir pour savoir comment s'est passé leur rendez-vous.


**Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Mulan appartiennent à Disney. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par haru_raka au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.**  
**Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

Mulan regarda Shang quitter l'enceinte du domaine familial jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût derrière le mur après un dernier geste à son encontre pour lui dire au revoir, son cheval dont il tenait les rênes à ses côtés. Elle ne lui rendit son salut que tardivement alors qu'il n'était plus en mesure de le voir. Sa main s'abaissa lentement tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer son sillage, comme s'il était susceptible de réapparaitre. Avec un soupir, elle s'assit brusquement dans l'herbe, ignorant le banc à quelques pas d'elle seulement dans son dos. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et baissa les yeux vers les pétales de fleurs qui jonchaient le sol. Le printemps était bien entamé et les magnolias avaient fleuri assez tard cette année encore. Une brise soufflait, douce et légère, annonciatrice d'une journée belle et claire que le ciel laissait déjà soupçonner. La plupart des arbres étaient chargés de fleurs ou de bourgeons prêts à éclore, ce qui conférait au parc, ainsi qu'aux paysages alentours, un aspect enchanteur dont la jeune fille ne se lassait pas. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel bleu ; de rares nuages blancs striaient sa surface et s'étiraient en de longs filets. Elle sourit en repensant à ce moment partagé avec le jeune capitaine, les joues roses. Elle avait toujours adoré les promenades à cheval mais tout prenait un relief nouveau en sa présence.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas une petite silhouette rampante se glisser entre les brins d'herbe jusqu'à se faufiler sur ses jambes, malicieuse.

– Hey !

Mulan sursauta brusquement et perdit un peu l'équilibre, mais ses mains se posèrent en arrière et elle put ainsi se retenir. Les yeux écarquillés, elle reconnut Mushu qui se dressa sur ses genoux. Il adopta une pose décontractée et un sourire railleur à son encontre se dessina sur son museau ; il agissait comme s'il était tout naturel qu'il se tînt là.

– M-Mushu ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir davantage qu'il la pointa du doigt, pouce levé en même temps, et qu'il s'exclama d'une voix réjouie :

– Faut te détendre, ma cocotte, le stress n'est bon ni pour le moral ni pour le teint !

Il lui adressa ensuite un clin d'œil suggestif avant de se précipiter vers son visage. Sans comprendre, Mulan fit alors face à une tête grossie du dragon miniature dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

– Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec ton colonel ?

Mulan rougit brusquement et leva la main pour écarter Mushu d'elle en roulant des yeux. Comment avait-elle pu s'étonner de sa brusque apparition ? Mushu était une véritable commère, c'était presque prévisible. Avec un sourire, elle l'attrapa alors qu'il s'agrippait au tissu de sa robe pour le poser sur ses jambes, qu'elle mît à plat contre le sol.

– Il est toujours capitaine impérial, le corrigea-t-elle, amusée.

Mushu balaya ces mots d'un geste négligent de la patte.

– Peu importe. Alors, comment c'était ? Qu'êtes-vous partis faire ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant !

– Pour t'avoir dans nos pattes ? répliqua Mulan dans un rire avant de se calmer, l'air soudain timide. Et tu fais grand cas de pas grand-chose ; nous sommes juste sortis nous promener à cheval dans les alentours pendant une petite heure. Comme il retourne bientôt à Pékin pour l'Empereur, il se doit aussi de se préparer en vue de sa nouvelle mission.

En tant qu'héroïne de Chine, l'Empereur la convoquait parfois pour des missions bien particulières mais le capitaine Shang y était presque constamment du fait de son statut. Il profitait des quelques jours de temps libre dont il disposait pour rendre visite à Mulan dans son village.

– Mais c'est magnifique ! s'extasia le petit dragon, les pattes jointes et les yeux remplis d'étoiles avant de baisser la tête pour essuyer une larme émue que Mulan s'étonna de voir. Oh, c'est si beau et si triste en même temps, mon bébé prend son envol.

De nouveau, Mulan leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je l'ai pris depuis longtemps, je te rappelle.

Elle était devenue une guerrière accomplie grâce à son soutien inestimable et à ses conseils, même si certains de ces derniers avaient été quelque peu douteux – son entrée dans le camp, par exemple, resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle était également une jeune femme en âge de se marier, même si cela ne faisait pas partie de ses désirs ; quoi qu'en pensant à un certain capitaine, cela pouvait être envisageable…

– Et de toute façon je ne suis plus un bébé et je n'ai jamais été le tien.

– Que dis-tu !

Ses yeux faussement larmoyants et sa pose dramatique n'émurent pas du tout la jeune femme qui, au contraire, s'en amusa. Il reprit rapidement une attitude plus décontractée, balayant en un instant la pseudo-séquence d'émotion pour revenir au sujet principal.

– Sur l'aspect guerrier ok, c'est vrai, ça fait un bail. Mais ici, nous parlons de l'aspect sentimental et on peut le dire, tu reviens de loin !

– C'est-à-dire ? fit-elle en haussant un sourcil, un peu vexée.

Mushu l'ignora pour lever les bras après l'avoir désignée, triomphant.

– Regarde-toi, tu es rayonnante à présent !

Mulan secoua la tête, l'air désabusé, mais elle ne répliqua pas, attendrie par ses propos. Il était indéniable que ses rencontres avec Shang la rendaient heureuse. Elle était heureuse avant avec ses parents mais il s'agissait là d'un bonheur différent. Elle était amoureuse et savait que Shang l'aimait aussi même s'ils n'avaient pas encore osé se le dire, car leur conduite parlait pour eux. Les choses coulaient de source entre eux et elle ne doutait pas que cela viendrait, tôt ou tard, lorsqu'ils seraient prêts.

– Alors c'est bon, vous vous êtes embrassés ?

La question eut le mérite de la faire revenir dans la réalité. Mulan écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite par l'audace de la question.

– Q-quoi ? M-mais ça ne te regarde pas ! le gronda-t-elle, à présent rouge de gêne, mais son attitude un peu embarrassée accentuée par son mordillage de lèvres en atténuait la sévérité.

De fait, il n'en tint pas compte, trop exalté par ses propres fantasmes pour cela. Mulan en fut plus amusée que réellement embêtée. C'était sa façon à lui de se soucier d'elle, même si cela sonnait un peu trop voyeur.

– Alooooors ? insista-t-il en battant de ses cils inexistants dans l'espoir de l'attendrir.

Mulan soupira et décida que le mieux était de lui répondre directement.

– Non.

Il afficha aussitôt une mine déçue.

– Non ?

Mulan eut un sourire en coin. Comme si son ton presque suppliant était susceptible de changer le déroulement de leur rendez-vous !

– Non, confirma-t-il.

Il grimaça et fit un geste en l'air de raté.

– Zut, encore une belle occasion de manquée. Il faudra que je sois là la prochaine fois, vous n'allez pas passer des heures à –

– Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est non.

Les yeux de Mushu s'agrandirent de surprise devant la fermeté de cette négation.

– Non ? Non à quoi ?

– A ce que tu vas dire. C'est _mon_ rendez-vous, avec _Shang_, et uniquement avec lui, nous ne faisons pas de plan à trois et je ne te veux pas dans nos pattes !

– Mais c'est pour te donner des conseils ! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait, en revenant envahir ses épaules.

Elle le vit commencer à réfléchir et comprit qu'il ne prenait pas tellement compte de son refus.

– Mushu…, gronda-t-elle d'une voix faussement menaçante car il fallait l'avouer, la situation était plus comique qu'autre chose.

– Oui ? fit-il sur un ton rempli d'espoir.

– C'est toujours non !

L'effondrement de ses traits pour une moue dépitée fut un spectacle à lui seul. Il protesta aussitôt :

– Quoi ? Mais attends ! Tu as besoin de moi, il faut – au fait tu le revoies avant qu'il ne reparte à Pékin ?

Mulan acquiesça.

– Oui, il m'a invitée à venir l'accompagner ce soir à la fête du village. Il partira demain.

– Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en tapant un poing sur la paume de son autre patte tout près de l'oreille de la jeune femme. C'est parfait pour la mise en place de mon plan !

– Quel plan ? Mushu, je te l'ai déjà dit –

– Attends, quand tu vas l'entendre, tu ne pourras qu'être d'accord avec moi !

Mulan haussa un sourcil avec scepticisme. Non seulement certains des conseils qu'il avait déjà prodigués par le passé avaient été foireux mais elle ne croyait pas le moins du monde en ses compétences en matière de sentiments humains et notamment en amour. Ignorant cela, il porta son museau près de son oreille et lui chuchota son plan si minutieusement préparé quelques secondes plus tôt. La jeune fille eut un hoquet tandis qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents, pleinement satisfait de lui-même.

– Mushu !


End file.
